


Dark Days

by ailaikheda213



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikheda213/pseuds/ailaikheda213
Summary: Pike becomes a big problem and the peace between the coalition and skaikru starts to break down. Clarke has to face her people with the help of Lexa of course who she has been staying with for months.In this story, skaikru has always been on earth, but are kind of like the outsiders.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading, I'm still deciding the direction of this story, and whether or not I should focus more on the relationship between Clarke and Lexa.

Polis wasn’t like it usually was. The streets were quiet, and the smell of death pierced the streets. Lexa stood on her balcony, looking down at the city she once knew to be alive with laughter and joy, now hidden away, covered with shadows. Behind her stood the reason for it all, Wanheda, the commander of death, but Lexa knew to look beyond that. She knew Clarke, even beneath all the lies and false prophecies. Her people refused to see Clarke as anything other but the bringer of death, no matter how hard she tried to convince them otherwise.  
“We both know what needs to be done Lexa. Please don’t make it harder than it already is.”  
Clarke turned and walked away, wiping the puddles around her eyes as she left. Lexa remained still, unable to accept the choice she would soon have to make.

A COUPLE OF DAYS PRIOR

Lexa placed her hand on Clarkes shaking shoulder.  
“Clarke, we can stop this, you can talk to them.”  
Clarke looked up and shook her head.  
“You know he won’t listen to me, he hardly knows me. I can’t stop Pike from following through, but I know how to stop it.”  
Clarke locked eyes with Lexa, the past couple of hours they were both trying to come up with a plan that didn’t involve Clarke going back, but now they both realised it was their only choice.

Clarke held a lot of power in Arkadia, no negotiations or trades would change that their only choice to try and stop Pike from launching the last remaining missile on the villages of Polis was for Clarke to go back to her people, after all that she’d done. They both knew Pike would never listen to Clarke, but the majority of his people would. After all, his leadership was only strong because of the fear he induced on his people, very few liked him or believed in what he was doing, but going against him was no longer a choice after Clarke left. At that moment Titus stormed in.  
“Heda, the mountain is active once again, let me gather your army and stop this nonsense once and for all. Skaikru must answer to your commands, I will make sure of that.”  
Lexa looked him right in the eye, so he knew not to cross her.  
“That won’t be necessary, Clarke will go alone, I trust her and her power amongst the people in Arkadia.”  
Titus stood there with fury in his eyes, he turned to Clarke, mentally warning her, then walked out of the room, yelling at the guards as he passed them.

The days to come were going to be hard, lives were once again at stake, at the hands of Pike. Clarke walked away from Lexa and into her room where she lay on the bed she had gotten so used to, knowing that in the morning she would have to come face to face with her people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, Clarke heads off to Arkadia.

Clarke woke early the next morning, before the sun rose above the land. She knew the ride to Arkadia would take hours so she made sure to be quick to leave, so she would arrive before sundown. She was stopped before she could get to the gates of Polis. Lexa stood in the dark in her nightwear with her long brown hair over her shoulder.   
“Clarke”  
She paused for a few long seconds unsure of what to say to her. For once, she stood there looking more vulnerable than ever.  
“P-Please be safe out there. If you can’t find a way to stop him...”  
Clarke cut Lexa off.   
“I’ll try my best, I promise.”  
Clarke got off her horse to hold Lexa in a gentle embrace. Her arms were bare and covered in goose bumps, even though it was the middle of summer. Lexa sunk her head into Clarke’s shoulders. They stood there together for what seemed like forever but was only a short minute. Clarke lifted Lexa’s and kissed her gently. Clarke slowly pulled away still holding Lexa in her arms.   
“Ai hod yu in”  
Lexa smiled and giggled a little, still not used to those words coming from Clarkes mouth.   
“I love you too, Clarke.”  
Clarke went back to her horse and rode off too the gates slowly, looking back once she reached them, and smiling at Lexa who was still standing watching her. The guards opened the gates for her, and off she went, through the dark woods, headed for the place she used to call home.   
  


The ride to Arkadia was fairly quick and uneventful, bar the few bugs that happened to fly into Clarkes eyes. She arrived before sundown, stopping at the treeline so she wouldn’t be visible to the guards. Compared to the other villages Arkadia was very advanced and ever since praimfaya, Skaikru distanced themselves from the others.   
When she was younger her and her friends would sneak out through a gap in the fence behind the farm station. As far as she knew only her group of friends knew about it. Clarke new she couldn’t just walk in the gates where she would be visible to Pike, so she went around to use her secret entrance.   
As she neared the back of farm station, she saw two figures running from where she knew the secret entrance to be. She got off her horse and tied him to tree nearby. She walked closer to the figures  
who she made out to be Raven and Murphy. Clarke set off towards her friends at her top speed and jumped into their arms.   
Raven smiled at Clarke for the first time in months.  
“I knew you’d come back, I’m pretty hard to stay away from aren’t I.”  
Clarke laughed, just happy to be amongst her friends once again.   
“I guess that’s one of the reasons I’m back.”  
Murphy looked at Clarke with confusion.  
“Wait, why are you back?”  
Clarke looked down quickly, she knew Pike wouldn’t have told skaikru about his plans for Lexa’s people.   
“I uh…”  
She paused for a moment deliberating how to go about this.   
“I need your help I guess.”  
Raven looked at Murphy then back at Clarke.   
“Well go on then, what do you need?”  
Clarke looked both of them in the eye, she was scared, she didn’t want to get either of them hurt in this mess but she knew she needed them.   
“Pike, he’s um… He’s planning to bomb one of the big villages right outside Polis.”  
Raven stood there shocked but more confused. She knew Clarke had been staying with who Skaikru called the grounders for the past couple of months, but as she pieced it all together, she realised who it was she was with. Lexa wasn’t an enemy of Arkadia, more of a threat to their power, so Skaikru was taught to hate and fear her, as Pike clearly did.   
“Clarke, you’ve been with the commander haven’t you?”  
Clarke shook her head, frustrated that Raven chose to take that away from what she just said. Luckily Murphy intervened before Clarke had an opportunity to put her frustration into words.   
“Uh Clarke, of course we’ll help stop that, I guess, if that’s what you want us to do, won’t we Raven?”  
Raven snickered, she couldn’t exactly disagree, after all her and Clarke were best friends, she would do anything for her and so would Murphy. Clarke still looked frustrated, she knew that her and Raven would need to have a long overdue conversation later on. Raven crossed her arms, she started to process what it really was that Clarke had said just moments before.   
“So, what do you need us to do Griffin.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Ai hod yu in – I love you
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Polis, someone comes in search of Clarke. Lexa finds out more about what Clarke was doing before she came to Polis.

BACK IN POLIS  
Lexa remained in her throne as her ambassadors left the room. There were so many questions for her, why was Wanheda seen leaving Polis? How was Heda going to stop Pike? Lexa tried to answer them with certainty, but she was lying. She didn’t know how to lead without Clarke anymore. She had gotten so used to her being there each time she had to address the ambassadors. What was worse was she didn’t know how to stop Pike. Her people weren’t prepared to go up against weapons of mass destruction. There were times in the past when Skaikru made similar threats, but never were they this serious.   
Before Lexa could over think the meeting, Titus interrupted, with him a blonde lady who she had never seen before. Lexa examined the lady, she was sure she wasn’t a warrior, maybe a merchant.   
“Titus, who have you brought to me?”  
“Heda, I found her trying to get into Polis. She was asking for Clarke.” Titus said.   
At the sound of Clarkes name, Lexa stood up. Clarke had told her about lots of her friends, but she had seen drawings of all of them. This lady was unfamiliar. Right then the blonde spoke.   
“I’m sorry to intrude on whatever this is. I was just looking for Clarke, she said she was headed for the Capitol when she left my shop. Then again that was months ago, so she could be dead for all I know. Oh, and by the way, I’m Niylah. I don’t live here, in case you didn’t notice.”  
Lexa looked concerned.   
“Niylah, Clarke is not here, not that it’s any of your concern. What is it to you anyway?”  
“Oh, um… when she left, she mentioned you, or like finding you again. I think she said you used to know her, or something.”  
Lexa sat back down, she looked so powerful in that throne.   
“Titus, leave us”  
Titus turned around angrily, he hated not being able to be apart of the rest of their conversation.  
“You say you know Clarke, from months ago? I’m sorry, she left earlier today, back to Arkadia. She has business she needs to take care of.”  
“Great, well I’m only here to see her because after she left, people didn’t want to come to my shop anymore, they said I was a traitor for lying with one of Skaikru, so I’d really appreciate it if you could tell her she owes me.”  
Niylah turned around and left the room. Lexa was confused. It’s wasn’t like her lying with one of Skaikru affected peoples trust with her. She scoffed, she didn’t want to think about the subject of Clarke and Niylah anymore, it was painful, even more so than a blade to the chest. She left the throne room and headed for her garden where she could clear her head and get some much needed fresh air.   
In the months Clarke had been staying with Lexa, they spent each and every day together. Lexa struggled with the fact that they were apart once more. It took Clarke years to forgive Lexa before, and now they tried to make up for all of that lost time. Being apart brought her lots of bad memories, that maybe she had forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to update atleast every second day.


End file.
